Random Day
by BubblyAng3l
Summary: Amu's having a random day and Ikuto joins her!Enjoy and please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Krystal: Haii everyone!!! Here's a random one-shot I wrote 'cuz I'm bored!!!**

**Ikuto: Amuto right?**

**Krystal: Well, it's Amu and Ikuto but I don't know if there's going to be romance….**

**Ikuto: What?!!?**

**Krystal: That' the point it's random…… well maybe just a little idk yet…**

**Ikuto: Anyway whatever, just as long as it Amuto!**

**Krystal: Ok…… I do not own SC in anyway or any of the songs in this fanfic!**

**Ikuto: Songs?**

* * *

***A Random Day***

** *One- shot***

**(Normal POV)**

Amu Hinamori, a pink-haired 16 year old girl, was in her room watching TV. Her charas have gone over to her friend Yaya's house to play. But a certain perverted-cosplaying-cat-eared hottie, which also happens to be the world famous violin prodigy, decided to show up on her balcony like before to tease his….little strawberry. He walked in her room and noticed that she was watching TV. When he saw what she was watching he stared at her weirdly.

"Why are you watching some bad romance?" he asked her. All of a sudden she turned her head to him.

"~Rara-a-a-a, RamaRamama, Ga-ga ooh la la, Want your bad romance~!" she sang randomly. He stared at her weirdly.

"Okay then," he said to her. Then she snapped out of it and her face flushed.

"Ikuto, what the hell are you doing here?!?!?!?" she shouted at him. He stared at her like she was retarded or something but then replaced it with a smirk.

"Nothing just came to visit my little strawberry," he said to her teasingly. Her face reddened.

"GET OUT!!!!" she shouted. He feigned hurt.

"Aww, Amu you don't have to be so mean," he said in a cute way. Amu gave in and sighed.

"Fine you can stay," she said to him. He smirked in victory. She turned off the TV.

"I'm bored now," she said out.

"What do you want to do then?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know," she replied. They stayed in silence for a while then they heard cameras flashing and people chattering outside.

"Damn, the paparazzi must have followed me here," Ikuto said.

"~I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, papa, paparazzi~!" Amu sang out randomly again. Ikuto stared at her weirdly once more.

"Okay then," he said again. Then they went downstairs to get rid of them. While they were climbing down, Amu tripped but Ikuto saved her.

"Amu, why were you falling down?" he asked her, bringing her back to her feet again.

"~You walk and talk like you're some new sensation, you move in circles you don't need an invitation! ~" Amu sang out again. Ikuto just ignored her this time.

"Amu, get rid of them for me please," Ikuto asked her. She nodded and opened the front door while he stayed out of vision.

"GO AWAY YOU DAMNED PEOPLE!!!!!!!!! NO CELEBRITY IS HERE SO LEAVE ME AND MY HOUSE ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, and they got frightened and ran away. She closed the door and Ikuto came out of hiding.

"Wow, Amu," he said. She just shrugged. Then went to turn on the TV.

"Hey do you ever wonder why our hairs have these colours?" Amu asked out randomly. Ikuto stared at her weirdly.

"No," he answered reluctantly. She just shrugged.

"_And that's your horoscopes for today,"_ said the woman on the TV.

"~That's your horoscope for today! Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! That's your horoscope for today~!" Amu started singing randomly again.

"Why are you singing randomly?" Ikuto asked her. She just shrugged. They sat in silence for a while but Amu broke it.

"Why is the sky blue?" she asked.

"Because it's blue," Ikuto answered. Amu thought about it.

"Why is the grass green?" she asked. Ikuto was getting kind of irritated.

"Because it's green," he answered trying to keep his cool. Amu was about to ask another question, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ikuto got up and answered it this time. He smirked when he saw who it was.

"Yo, Kiddy king," he said. He got mad.

"YOU THIEVING CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Chill, Tadase, what do you want?" Ikuto asked him.

"I'm looking for Hinamori-san," he said irritated. Ikuto smirked again.

"If you seek Amu-," he started but Amu cut him off by singing in the background.

"~Love me, hate me say what you want about me but all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if (F) you (U) seek(C) Amy (K ME) ~!" Tadase stared confused.

"Why is she singing that?" he asked. Ikuto smirked and decided to play around a bit.

"Because that's what she's telling me to do to her," Ikuto said. Tadase's face reddened in anger and he stomped away. Ikuto chuckled and closed the door. When he got in the house phone started ringing.

"Aren't you going to pick up the telephone?" Ikuto asked Amu.

"~Hello, hello baby you called I can't hear a thing! I have got no service in the club you say, say~!" she sang and then picked up the phone.

"~Hello? Is it me you're looking for? Hello you've got my picture on the wall! ~!" she continued. There was a sigh on the phone.

"_I'm guessing its random day again."_ A voice said.

"Yes it is Rima, yes it is," Amu answered. Once more she sighed.

"_Let me have fun with this,"_ she said. You could feel her smirking over to phone.

"What?" Amu asked.

"_Amu, are you a she wolf?"_

"~There's a she wolf in the closet! Open up so it can breathe! Awoooooooooooo~!" she sang.

"_Amu, do you have sweet dreams at night?" Rima continued._

"~ You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare either way I don't want to wake up from you~!" Amu sang again. Rima laughed.

"_Anyway later Amu," _she said then hung up. Amu hung up. Ikuto stared at her weirdly again then shrugged.

"I swear you have a weird state of mind," Ikuto said.

"~New York! Concrete jungle where dreams are made of there's nothing you can't do!! Now you're in New York~!" Amu sang. Ikuto slapped his forehead.

"Weirdo," he mumbled, then chuckled.

* * *

**Krystal: Well that was the one-shot!**

**Ikuto: Okay then…**

**Krystal: Anyway, please R&R!!**


	2. Bonus chapter!

**Krystal: Okay as you see I'm seriously bored so I'm going to make another Random Day!!**

**Ikuto: Ok then……**

**Krystal: Anyway, this time Amu and Ikuto re a couple so ya….**

**Ikuto: Whoo! Please enjoy and Krystal doesn't own any songs or SC in anyway!**

* * *

***Random Day***

** *An out of boredom chapter***

**(Normal POV)**

Amu and her new boyfriend Ikuto are currently spending the day at Ikuto's house. They're around the pool side and Amu is tanning.

"Amu, I'm bored!" Ikuto whined. Amu sighed and looked at him.

"What do I look like an entertainer?" she asked him weirdly. Ikuto nodded.

"Yes, you're here for my entertainment and I'm here for your entertainment," Ikuto replied.

"~Oh, do you know what you got into can you handle what I'm bout to do cuz it's about to get rough with, I'm here for your entertainment! ~" Amu sang randomly. Ikuto stared at her weirdly but then smirked.

"Reeeally~!" he asked teasingly. Amu blushed a million shades of red.

"S-Shut up!! It's just random day again okay?!" Amu said embarrassed.

"So Amu, are we going to make the bedrock tonight again?" Ikuto asked seductively.

"~Okay, I get it lemme think I guess it's my turn maybe it's time to put this on your, on your sideburns, you think I'm bad your probably pressing me like button downs on a Friday night! ~" Amu sang again. Ikuto stared at her weirdly.

"Again with the randomness?" Ikuto asked sighing. Amu nodded. Then suddenly Amu's cell phone rang.

"Yo!!!"

"_It's random day again, right Amu?"_ Rima, that's definitely Rima.

"Yea."

"_What? I'm sorry all I heard was Blah, blah, blah."_ She said although she was just messing with Amu.

"Stop, stop, stop talking bout blah, blah, blah, think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah, not in the back of my car- ar- ar, if you keep talking like blah, blah, blah, blah ,blah!~" Amu sang out again. Ikuto backed away a little. Amu kind of freaks him out a little on random day.

"_Amu, you're a jerk!"_

"~Jeeerk! I'm so cocky with it got my iced out clubs like rocky hit it, got my girl on my swag she lovin' them jerkin songs, like a new IPod just touch her and turn her on!" Amu sang out again!!! Right now, Rima is like laughing her ass off.

"_I want to go to a funhouse." _Rima said mischievously.

"~I dance around this empty house tear us down throw you out screaming down the halls, spinning all around and now we fall!" she sang yet again. By now Rima is ROTFL-ing.

"_Well, I've had my fun, bye!"_ Then they both hung up.

"Weird," Ikuto said weirdly. They stayed in silence for a while but then Ikuto broke it.

"Amu, I'm gonna let you say ahhhhh tonight!" Ikuto said smirking.

"~Hey when I give you these keys homeboy don't move my car man, I ride in the front, don't move my sh** man, ho! Ho, baby what's your name!" Amu sang out again. Ikuto burst out laughing.

"I can't wait to see the fireflies tonight!" Ikuto said being serious and teasing at the same time.

"~You would not believe your eyes if 10 million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep! ~" she sang out again.

"Hey Ikuto?" she called. Ikuto looked at her.

"You ever wonder why fireflies glow?" she asked. Ikuto stared at her weirdly.

"Not really," he answered they stayed in silence again but Ikuto broke it…again.

"Amu do you love me?" Ikuto asked.

"~Love me, love me say that you love me, fool me fool me oh how you do me, kiss me, kiss me say that you miss me, tell me what I want to hear tell me you love me!" Amu sang.

"Okay, since that's what you want, I love you Amu," Ikuto said. Amu's face flushed and she smiled a little.

"I love you too Ikuto," Amu answered shyly. Ikuto hugged Amu and everything was just peachy.

"The clock is going tik tok," Ikuto said ruining the moment.

"Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up tonight Imma fight till we see the sunlight, Tik tok, on the clock but the party don't start no!" Amu sang out again. Ikuto just laughed.

* * *

**Krystal: Hehe…..hope you enjoyed this!!**

**Ikuto: Okay then….that was awkward and random!**

**Krystal: Exactly!**

**Ikuto: Ok….so please R&R!**


	3. Bonus Bonus Chapter!

**Krystal: Yodi yo yo!**

**Ikuto: ...I don't even bother myself anymore.**

**Krystal: Here's another random day!**

**Ikuto: ... Where are we this time?**

**Krystal: Getting ready for your wedding.**

**Ikuto: Ooh la la! Remember Krystal owns absolutely nothing!  
**

* * *

Amu sat in Utau's room of the Tsukiyomi mansion, getting ready.

"Oh my gosh! Amu you're getting married!" Utau exclaimed as she brushed Amu's pink locks, "To my brother! We'll be sisters!" Amu smiled and continued applying her make-up.

"I know right!" Utau sighed and stared out.

"Don't you wish to have this moment for life?"

"~I fly with the stars in the skies! I am no longer trying to survive! I believe that life is a prize, but to live doesn't mean your alive!~" Amu sang out randomly. Utau face palmed.

"Shit, it's random day; are you sure the doctor found nothing wrong?" Amu nodded and sighed.

"Yes, he said that I'm perfectly healthy, but I'm telling you I can't control it! It just comes out of nowhere!" Utau groaned.

"Okay, just try to control it," she suggested.

"Okay then just don't say sentences with song names...ooh an alliteration."

"Oh dear." Suddenly the door to Utau's room slammed open and Rima walked in. She had a sly smirk on her face as she walked toward the two girls.

"Today's random day, am I correct?" Amu nodded and Rima's smirk widened.

"Amu, I'm going to make you pay for when it was random day at my wedding." Her eyes widened.

"R-Rima! How many times am I going to apologize?"

"It's too late to apologize-" she started but Amu cut her off.

"~It's too late to apologize! It's toooo late! It's too late to apologize! It's too late! It's too late!~" Rima smirked in satisfaction.

"Rima please!" she begged, but Rima showed no mercy.

"Nope, it's impossible."

"~I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love, I did. You were strong and I was not my illusion, my mistake, I was careless, I forgot, I did!~" Amu blinked and got on her knees.

"Rima!" she cried, "I'm begging you!"

"Keep on beggin' on your knees!"

"~You had it all! The day you told me, told me, you want me! You had it all, but let you fool me, fool me, completely!~" Rima smirked, once more, then walked out.

"I'm screwed."

* * *

The wedding was starting and everyone stood up as the song began playing. Amu walked to the backyard with her father, trying to look as unaffected as possible.

As she looked toward her handsome groom, she couldn't help but glance nervously at Rima; she had a really mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

As the reached and Amu's father kissed her forehead, Amu took Ikuto's hand and smiled widely at him.

"Hehe," she suddenly heard from behind her. Her eyebrow twitched and Ikuto stared at her weirdly.

"Amu, you okay?" he whispered.

"It's random day," she whispered back. His eyes widened and he understood.

"Rima's gonna get you back, isn't she?" Amu nodded grimly. Suddenly they heard a throat being cleared. Their heads shot in the direction of the priest.

"We are gathered here today..." he started but Amu really wasn't paying that much attention; she was trying to stay calm about Rima.

"I can't believe Ikuto's about to marry you," Rima whispered and stressed the two last words. Amu stiffened as she felt the words leave her mouth.

"~Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you!~" The priest stopped talking and everyone was staring at Amu as if she were crazy. Her face flushed and she struggled to save herself; but it was hard, considering Rima was dying of trying to stifle her uncontrollable laughter.

"Uh... " she started, "c-continue." The priest gave her a look then continued with what he was saying. She looked at Ikuto and saw that even he was trying not to laugh.

She gave him an incredulous look. He only shrugged and looked at her as if to say 'What? It was funny.'

"Amu word on the street is, you and Ikuto practice...S&M."

"~'Cuz I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it! Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it! Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!~" The crowd started to whisper and the priest stared wide-eyed at Amu.

"Well I never!" he exclaimed and then took up a pan of water and started splashing her, "may the Holy Spirit bless this mislead soul!" Rima and Ikuto burst out into uncontrollable laughter as the priest continued to bless her and she stood there embarrassed with a face that could rival the color of Rudolph, the reindeer's, nose.

After a while, the priest and Rima and Ikuto calmed down and the wedding proceeded.

_Well, _said Amu in her mind, _I don't see how it could get any worse._

"Amu, I hope you aren't playing love games with Ikuto."

"~Let's have some fun this beat is sick! I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!~" The priest's jaw dropped and he took the whole bucket and poured it all over Amu.

"Oh Jesus! Help her! The devil is a liar!" he exclaimed, "He is a liar! Jesus! We need you here today!"

This time, Ikuto and Rima fell on the floor and started laughing their asses off. Amu tried to hide her face under her wet bangs in embarrassment.

"I bet no one else's wedding is this good!" Ikuto gasped out while clutching his sides.


End file.
